


From the Earth He Rises

by MonolithIsle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Sonnet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonolithIsle/pseuds/MonolithIsle
Summary: A sonnet about Castiel and Dean’s relationship.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2
Collections: "On Savior’s Wings" - A Collection of Supernatural Fiction





	From the Earth He Rises

He rose slowly from his earthly coffin  
Once again, he was painfully mortal  
Light shone through which did not happen often  
Good did come out of this deathly portal 

His savior was no mindless being  
Their meeting written in the countless stars  
Although quiet, his eyes were all seeing  
The gaze of blue saw through all of his scars

Slowly the pair began to get along  
Their old, distant hatred left to smother  
The comfort of his arms did not feel wrong  
They found warmth and safety in each other

Until the end of time they stayed as one  
Two souls entangled, their story was done 


End file.
